1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to distributing accumulated processor utilization charges among multiple threads. More particularly, the present invention relates to identifying a particular combination of equal accumulators and selecting a corresponding subset of processor utilization resource registers in which to allocate utilization charges.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computer systems incorporate multi-threaded processing in order to support concurrent resource requests. For example, multiple customers may utilize a database management system and, in this example, a computer system may invoke a separate thread for each customer in order for each customer to access a database. During multi-threaded processing, a requirement may exist for a computer system to track resource utilization between threads (e.g., customers) in order to distribute resource utilization charges accordingly.